


Cold Tension

by virgoeming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Emotional Constipation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Murder, Mr & Mrs Smith AU, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, basically 10K words of sakuatsu as secret agent husbands, couples therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoeming/pseuds/virgoeming
Summary: Want advice on how to spice up your monotonous married life? Kill your husband.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 392





	Cold Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my close friends and betas that encouraged me to write this and helped me edit!

Sakusa Kiyoomi had a picture perfect image of what his life was meant to resemble at a certain age.

Granted, marriage was never in the cards originally, he doesn’t possess as much control over his heart's desires as he would’ve liked. 

So he adjusts.

Marriage counseling had never once crossed Sakusa’s mind. It seems almost laughable that he believed affairs of the heart would be smooth sailing once he had a ring on his finger and name on an official certificate. 

Sakusa detests the thought of opening up to an outsider, and having them make judgements on his personal life. It makes his skin crawl in apprehension. He’s always been a private person.

However, Sakusa swallows down his reservations because he genuinely wants his marriage to work. 

When his husband, Miya Atsumu, suggested they seek out help for their failing marriage, he was caught off guard. Sakusa is aware that married life hasn’t been anything like either of them envisioned the moment they said ‘I do’. 

Compared to their relationship at the beginning stages— when they could hardly keep their hands off each other and thrived off being in each other’s presence— It’s as if the marriage certificate they signed off on was a contract to slowly drain out the passion and affection they held towards one another. Somewhat akin to a parasite exhausting it’s host of all its life energy. 

Still. Marriage counseling.  _ Marriage counseling _ . It felt like the universe and Atsumu had conspired to play a joke on him. 

However, Sakusa’s been sitting in an uncomfortable brown leather, sofa chair for the past 10 minutes, listening to the grating, too eager tone of their marriage counselor doling out questions about his marriage. 

Atsumu is seated to his left, confident mask in place, looking all too at ease, responding to inquiries meant to dissect their relationship. For a fleeting moment, Sakusa feels the urge to knock that irritating mask off his face with his fist, or his lips, he’s not quite sure which would soothe his frustration more. 

Sakusa’s drawn out of his thoughts when Atsumu  _ finally,  _ stops recounting a regular day in their married life to the counselor’s previous question. 

“How long have you been married?” 

Atsumu is quick to answer, as he always is, eager to hear his own voice. “We’ve been married 3 years.”

“3 years and 5 months”, Sakusa cuts in sharply, badly hidden irritation leaking through his voice.

“Omi-Omi has always been better at keepin’ track of dates than I am”, Atsumu chuckles, feigning amusement. 

God. Sakusa hates that nickname. He refrains from rolling his eyes, it’s not nearly as endearing as it used to be when they were the poster representation of a happy couple. He’s half convinced Atsumu only uses it to get under his skin nowadays.

“How often do you have sex?” The counselor inquires suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Sakusa blinks, caught off guard by the surprising twist the session has taken.

“Yea, whaddya mean, like on a scale of one to ten how often do we have sex or?” Atsumu trails off.

“Ok, let me rephrase. How often have you had sex this past week?”

Atsumu runs a hand through his perfectly tousled blonde hair pondering, “Includin’ the weekend?”

“Sure.” The counselor concedes.

An awkward silence fills the room, invading every crevice with a fragile tension none of them are willing to break. It’s been too long since the couple have been able to tolerate more than the rushed peck in the mornings on their way to work. 

Sakusa refuses to meet the gazes of the counselor or his husband, preoccupying himself with staring down the clock on the wall. Atsumu for the first time since entering the counselor’s office is blissfully silent. His fingers tapping away a random rhythm onto the arm of his chair.

Their marriage counselor realizing the pair are perfectly content to ignore his question continues on. “Describe how you first met.”

Sakusa latches onto the olive branch, “It was in Trieste.”

“Venice.” Now it’s Atsumu’s turn to correct his husband, his tone filled with a smug glee.

  
  


-

  
  


Sakusa strolls into the lobby of the 3 star hotel, air conditioning welcoming him in from the humid heat of the outdoors with a cooling breeze.

He’s immediately approached by the local police in the area, speaking to him aggressively in Italian. It was only a few hours ago that word broke out over the murder of one of Venice’s top mob bosses. Just less than 24 hours since the body of another well known mob boss was found. Also murdered in his own home.

The current suspect is suggested to be a lone, Asian tourist. Which would explain the sudden inquisition Sakusa is being forced to endure. 

Sakusa feigns confusion, responding to the police officers in Japanese. His eyes wander around the lobby, catching sight of a blonde male dressed in white, sitting at the bar observing him with interest.

How convenient, Sakusa thinks, he’s also a lone Asian tourist. 

His attention is brought back to the agitated cops, badgering him about his whereabouts. If he has an alibi for the past 48 hours. Sakusa, of course speaks Italian, as well as 15 other languages fluently, but he’s not going to reveal that to them. 

He continues on with a mix of broken Italian and Japanese when he feels a body cut in between him and the officers who have been gradually invading his personal space. An arm sliding around his waist, the guy from the bar, answering in fluent Italian that no, Sakusa isn’t here alone, they’re on their honeymoon.

It’s enough to chase off the persistent cops at last. The other male leads him back to the bar, arm still firmly wrapped around his waist. Sakusa takes a seat, facing the helpful stranger with a lifted eyebrow, “Usually I’d break the wrist of anyone who touched me without my explicit permission.”

“Usually people say thanks when someone helps them outta’ tight situation.” The stranger snarks back in Japanese, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Thanks. I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Miya Atsumu.”

“Okay Miya, what made you decide to help out someone you’ve never seen before today?” Sakusa inquires, dark eyes boring into Atsumu daring him to lie.

A cocky smirk blooms across Atsumu’s handsome face, leering at Sakusa. “Ya looked like a damsel in distress Kiyoomi. I couldn’t watch ya struggle to get rid of those cops without havin’ ta break yer act.”

“Oh?”, Sakusa scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest, “Do enlighten me, what act would that be Miya?”

“Yer too pretty to play stupid Omi-Omi. We both know yer Italian is as good as mine.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Sakusa sighs, conceding, “Fine, so maybe I can speak and understand Italian. If you knew that why did you really butt in?”

Atsumu shrugs, “Maybe I did it out of the goodness of my heart.”

Sakusa stares blankly at Atsumu, refusing to accept his answer.

Atsumu barks out a laugh, catching Sakusa off guard. “Yer interesting Omi-kun. How about ya hang around for a bit and I’ll tell ya the truth.”

Sakusa narrows his eyes slightly observing the forward male before giving in. “Alright Miya, I’ll stick around. It’s not like I have anything better to do anyways.”

Atsumu’s shiny crest white teeth break into a winning smile.  _ Oh,  _ Sakusa realizes faintly, he’s really gorgeous. 

Sakusa wishes he could lie and say he had an awful time spending his day with Miya Atsumu. The unfortunate truth is, Sakusa actually enjoys his company. Atsumu might be an overconfident asshole who insists on flirting with him every chance he gets, but he’s actually a great conversationalist. 

Sakusa usually finds it tedious talking to others because they’re either too nosy or can’t handle his blunt nature. Atsumu, however, is unfazed by Sakusa’s ruthless honesty and sharp insults. He gives as good as he gets and actually enjoys going back and forth with Sakusa on any topic.

They’re sitting at a small table in the hotel’s backyard, leaned in closer to hear each other over the loud noise of the crowd gathered having a night time celebration and the booming bass of music from the DJ. They’ve been debating the pros and cons of Sakusa going out to the dancefloor with Atsumu for five minutes but he refuses to budge. Sakusa might be a little tipsy from the alcoholic drinks they ordered at the open bar, but it’s not enough to rid him of his reservations. 

“Cmon Omi-kun, dance with me. Ya know ya want to”, Atsumu goaded.

Sakusa lifts an eyebrow, lips pursed in disgust, “So I can find myself contaminated with the germs of sweaty, unhygienic strangers? No thanks.”

“Alright, we don’t hafta dance then.” Atsumu relents. “What would ya like to do instead, I’ve run outta’ interesting topics to talk about.”

“Surprising. I wasn’t aware you were capable of shutting up”, Sakusa teases, a faint smile on his lips.

“Omi-Omi yer so mean to me”, Atsumu whines dramatically.

Sakusa ignores his response, posing a question that’s been on his mind since they met. “Can you finally tell me the real reason you came in between the cops and I earlier?”

“Since ya hung around with me all day….I guess a promise is a promise.”

Atsumu leans in closer to Sakusa, reaching out to gently hold the other male’s hands. The tension between them drowning out the sounds of the outside world. Atsumu stares unflinchingly into Sakusa’s deep brown eyes, “When ya walked in through those doors, I thought ya were the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life. I saw an opportunity to introduce myself to ya and I took it.”

Sakusa finds himself at a loss for words. He partly anticipated Atsumu throwing him off with another joke but the other male sounds too open, vulnerable almost, Sakusa can’t help but believe him.

Before Sakusa registers it, he’s getting up from his chair to perch himself onto Atsumu’s lap, arms winding around the other males neck. Atsumu smirks, “Well Omi-kun? Don’t keep me waiting.”

  
  
  


-

  
  


Sakusa wakes up before his alarm has a chance to ring, he feels the presence of Atsumu sleeping on his side of their large bed, dead to the world. There’s an invisible barrier of their own creation between them that prevents any physical contact, even in the realms of unconsciousness. It feels more like they’re sleeping on separate beds with how far opposite they rest on their chosen sides.

It’s an unfortunate result of their slowly withering 3 years and 4 months of marriage, warm embraces turned into frosty silences. They’re more like university roommates, unhappy with their living situation but unwilling to make the first step required to change it.

Sakusa doesn’t know when they started to fall apart or why their communication started to fail. Was it the result of Sakusa’s endless lies about his job as a real-estate agent? Making up fake meetings overseas whenever he had missions to complete? Pretending he wasn’t a dangerous killer with countless bodies to his name? Or did Atsumu simply stop caring about trying to make their marriage work after the honeymoon phase was over?

These are persistent questions without answers that continue to haunt Sakusa daily. He wishes their relationship problems were as simple as that of normal couples, like money. 

Money isn’t their issue though, Sakusa makes a lot as one of the top agents in his organization and Atsumu in the construction field. It sounded unbelievable at first, but Atsumu’s been working as one of the high ranking managers in his firm even before they met each other, which means he makes enough to match Sakusa’s income. Nothing less than 6 digits with each paycheck so they have no reasons to squabble over making ends meet.

Yet their normal day is filled with passive aggressive conversations, cold, awkward silences neither of them acknowledge and forced pretenses of caring about each other’s work. Even the routine goodbye kiss has started feeling uncomfortable and forced but they’re both too stubborn to be the first to admit it.

Atsumu grumbles in his sleep, snapping Sakusa out of his thoughts. He’s not yet awake, Atsumu rarely, if ever, wakes up before Sakusa. He prefers to sleep in till he has no other choice but to prepare for work. However, Sakusa has a nagging feeling that Atsumu does it more as an avoidance tactic nowadays. He can’t blame his husband, he would also like to avoid interacting with the other for as long as possible.

Sakusa gets out of bed, making his way to their large bathroom, ready to begin his morning routine for the workday. Atsumu can crawl out of bed when the sunlight streams through their curtains to land directly on his face, if he’s late for work that‘s his problem, not Sakusa’s.

Sakusa’s preparing a pot of coffee when Atsumu makes his way into the kitchen in a rush. “Good morning.”

“Mornin’, I can't have breakfast. I'm runnin’ late”, Atsumu responds frantically, in the process of tying his tie.

Sakusa hides the vindictive pleasure threatening to show on his face over Atsumu’s panicked behaviour behind his coffee mug. 

“We’re still on for dinner at 7?” Sakusa questions while Atsumu grabs his coat from the front door closet.

“As always Omi-Omi.” Atsumu answers loudly, the sound of the door clicking shut drowning out Sakusa’s protest over the nickname.

  
  


-

  
  


“Oh! I got new curtains”, Sakusa reveals, walking out from the kitchen looking satisfied with himself.

“Did ya’?” Atsumu responds distractedly, busy loosening his tie.

“I did. They’re a bit green so I think we’ll need to change up the sofas as well to have a cohesive theme.” Sakusa elaborates.

“Uh….or we coulda just kept the old curtains so we don’t hafta change a thing”, Atsumu counters, observing the new curtains with distaste.

Sakusa pinches the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh, “We’ve already talked about this before.”

“I know but ya agreed we could wait a bit before getting new ones.”

“If you don’t like them we can take them back”, Sakusa offers.

“Ok I don’t like em”, Atsumu admits immediately.

Sakusa gives him a saccharine smile that fails to reach his eyes. “You’ll get used to them.” That puts an immediate end to the debate. 

  
  


-

  
  


Sakusa’s back at the counsellors office, this time for a one on one session with their marriage counsellor. He feels even more uncomfortable without Atsumu’s presence and loudmouth to answer any question posed about their marriage. 

“You know, you’re allowed to ask me questions as well. I’m here to help you find answers to your problems.” The marriage counsellor states after 10 minutes of trying to wrangle more than one word answers from Sakusa. 

Sakusa takes a deep breath, hurriedly taking up the counsellors offer before he can talk himself out of it. “There’s this huge space between us, and it just keeps filling up with everything that we don’t say. What’s that called?”

“Marriage.” 

  
  


-

  
  


The sharp scrapping of the silverware against the dinner plates fill the uncomfortably, tense atmosphere around the dining table. Sakusa is silently eating his meal, avoiding eye contact with Atsumu seated across the table from him. 

Having dinner together is one of the few unbroken routines they established back when they enjoyed life as a happy couple. It’s become unbearably awkward because they have little to say to each other outside short conversations about how their day went that quickly fizzles out. It would be easier to dismiss the daily routine but Sakusa is the resident cook between the two of them. Atsumu barred from anywhere near the stove to save their house from burning down.

Sakusa could just leave his husband to starve but he’s not that cruel, and he detests seeing him waste money on unhealthy fast food. At least that’s what he tells himself to avoid entertaining the thought of still being in love with Atsumu.

“Babe, can you pass the salt?” Atsumu calls out, shattering the heavy silence suffocating them.

“It’s in the middle of the table,” Sakusa glances up, gesturing at the salt shaker placed firmly between them.

“It’s in the middle of the table,” Atsumu repeats.

Sakusa takes a sip from his wine glass before responding, “Yea, it’s in the middle of the table between you and me.”

Atsumu stares at the other in silent astonishment. Sakusa meets his gaze, unflinching, silently daring him to argue. Atsumu doesn’t take up the challenge, he reaches across the table to grab the salt himself, dousing his plate in the seasoning. Sakusa focuses his attention back on his dinner.

Atsumu starts up a new conversation, breaking the stifling silence. “How was work?”

Sakusa lifts his head, making brief eye contact before responding tonelessly, “Work was fine. My supervisor informed me of a meeting with a client in L.A. I’d need to attend next week.”

“What a coincidence, I have a meetin’ overseas in France next week too”, Atsumu feigns amusement in the discovery.

“Hm. A lucky coincidence indeed.” Sakusa hums in acknowledgment.

  
  


-

Sakusa’s in the closet, zipping up the black leather corset he purchased for tonight’s mission when Atsumu calls out from the bedroom. “Where ya headin’ out to Omi-kun?”

“Work called, a few of our files got messed up and I need to go in to help fix it.”

“Kay. Don’t forget we still gotta attend Ushijima and Tendou’s get together at 9.” Atsumu says as a reminder.

Sakusa makes his way out of the closet, long black coat covering up his risque attire, “I haven’t forgotten. I’ll be back by 8:45.”

  
  


-

Sometimes, Sakusa really hates his line of work. He’s undercover as a prostitute to get closer to his target in a hotel when he could be relaxing at home with a good book. It’s not often that he’s assigned these types of jobs as a top level agent but the mission calls for efficiency and subtly, his strong suits. It’s just inconvenient that the target is a weapons smuggler with a domination kink he lives out through prostitutes.

“Have you been a bad boy?” Sakusa questions in a practiced sultry tone, leather gloved covered hands lightly dancing across the target’s shoulder.

“Y-Yes”, The man stutters out, desire coating his words. He flinches from the sharp sting of the whip Sakusa strikes him softly with in reprimand.

“Have you been selling big guns to bad people”, Sakusa accuses with a frosty tone from behind the target, hands firmly pressing down on his shoulders.

“Uh-What-”

The target stops speaking, the sharp crack of his neck being broken ringing throughout the room. His body tumbles to meet the ground, knocking against the table in the hotel room attracting the attention of the smugglers guards.

Sakusa quickly puts on his coat, grabs his bag and is swinging out the window into the crowded streets of Tokyo. He slips into a waiting car from his agency unnoticed by the men currently looking to get revenge for their boss.

On the other side of town, Atsumu has stumbled his way into a game of poker being held inside a room of a shady bar. He’s managed to convince the three men playing at the table to let him pitch in. He’s seated at the round table, chair closest to the entrance when a man barges in.

“What the fuck is going on here?” The newcomer has barely finished his sentence before he’s toppling back from 3 gunshot wounds to the chest. Courtesy of Atsumu from the shotgun he had hidden on his waistband, the nozzle peeking out from under his jacket, pointed in the direction of the target.

The other men at the table have little time to react to the attack on their boss. Atsumu sliding back his chair with ridiculous ease while simultaneously firing off shots at the poker players before they have a chance to pull out their guns. In less than a minute the room is silent of any noise apart from Atsumu’s heavy breathing.

“Well that was fun while it lasted”, He grins widely to himself.

  
  


-

The scorching heat of the desert puts Sakusa in a terrible mood. He’s been stationed at an abandoned rundown shack in the middle of nowhere waiting on his target to arrive. The shack is conveniently along the route which the vehicle transporting his target is taking.

If Sakusa had any choice in the matter he would’ve pushed the mission onto one of his subordinates for them to handle. However, the target is high priority, so Sakusa sucks up his discomfort over the less than ideal location for his mysophobic nature and resolves to complete this mission flawlessly.

It helps a bit to have his tech and partner Akaashi communicating with him through his in-ears. “How much longer till the target arrives”, Sakusa inquires, adjusting his binoculars.

“10 minutes. When the target’s vehicle enters the zone, the bombs will go off trapping them in position for one minute, that’s your chance to snipe him. We only have one shot at this, we can’t afford any mistakes.” Akaashi reports in a serious tone.

“I’m aware of that,” Sakusa responds in kind.

The comfortable silence that settles over them barely lasts 2 minutes before it’s interrupted by the loud roar of an engine heading too close to Sakusa’s position.

“Do you hear that?” Sakusa questions his partner.

“Is that the target? They’re too early,” Akaashi states confused,

Sakusa is scouting the area with his binoculars when he locates the source of the noise. “It’s not the target, just some idiot out on the field. He’s displaced one of our motion sensors set to trigger the bomb”. Sakusa quickly disconnects the wires to put a stop to the 30 second countdown.

“A civilian?” Akaashi’s questioning tone rings through the in-ear. Sakusa’s getting a closer look at the driver with the digital scope of the binoculars sending video feedback directly back to their base. The driver steps out of his jeep, hair and face obscured by the facecap he has on, dressed like he’s going on a hike. “We’re picking up a weapon’s signature”, Akaashi notes.

Sakusa narrows his eyes, triggering the zoom into the device, he immediately spots the rocket launcher hanging on the driver’s back. His blood runs cold, cursing loudly, irritation all over his face, “That’s no fucking civilian.”

“Get rid of him”, Akaashi’s tone is cold and direct.

“Already on it.”

Sakusa swiftly repositions his sniper, aiming for a new target. He stares down into the scope pulling the trigger with no hesitation. Satisfaction curls in his chest at the sight of the driver dropping to the ground from a direct hit to his right shoulder.

The satisfaction is short lived as the driver gets back up, unaffected as he removes the bulletproof vest under his shirt. If there were any doubts about his status as a civilian, this certainly puts them to rest.

Sakusa feels his anger rise, scowling at the figure of the driver, no, agent, that’s screwing with his mission. There’s a strange familiarity in how the agent moves that Sakusa just can’t pinpoint, that only serves to piss him off even further.

Akaashi’s voice registers distantly in his earpiece, “Sakusa, the target is in range, you have to take the shot now or we lose them.” 

Sakusa ignores his partner, he can’t complete his mission till he takes care of the asshole pointing a rocket launcher at him. “Fuck.” Sakusa swears viciously, his position has been compromised. 

Sakusa quickly gets to his feet, sprinting out of the poorly concealed shack, barely 30 feet away when the scalding heat and impact of the rocket launcher’s explosion throws him off his feet from behind, launching him 20 feet further in the air.

Sakusa deeply regrets not passing this mission off to someone else, it was doomed from the start. Now he’s left with both targets still alive and a failed mission on his record.

  
  


-

Sakusa can feel the anger rolling off his body in waves, he’s incredibly furious over the entire mission. “Find me that stupid bastard now”, he spits out. “I want a face and a name.”

He’s back at his headquarters, injuries being treated by the medical team as he barks out orders to the rest of the agents. He can barely feel the pain from the scrapes, bruises and burns all over his body, courtesy of the asshole that ruined his mission.

Sakusa can feel the worried gazes of the agents working under him but he refuses to acknowledge them, his pride still heavily bruised. Akaashi’s badgering him to get an explanation of what happened on the field but Sakusa doesn’t have the patience for that right now. He can’t relax till he puts a bullet in the brain of that other agent.

“Sakusa?”, Akaashi calls out. 

“What?”. Sakusa snaps in response, directing a glare at his partner.

“It’s the boss on the phone for you,” Akaashi winces, he hates being the bearer of bad news.

Sakusa deflates, their boss rarely makes direct contact with them unless he's really satisfied or disappointed with their execution of a mission. Sakusa can already guess which mood he’s in today.

After 5 minutes of listening to their boss scolding and threatening him to clean up the loose ends, Sakusa is filled with a new resolve. He can’t recall the last time he’s had to hear the displeased tone of his boss as one of the top agents in their organization, it’s frankly humiliating having to go through that.

“Alright everyone, we have a new target to find and eliminate within the next 72 hours.” Sakusa addresses his team. His anger and humiliation have molded into determination to fulfill his new mission.

  
  


-

  
  


Sakusa’s team has been working for hours, combing through all the footage from the scene to figure out the identity of their target. So far, they’ve been unsuccessful, but Sakusa can’t brush off the strange feeling of familiarity he felt when observing the driver’s figure. While it’s not unlikely Sakusa might’ve come across the other agent before, the feeling runs much deeper, almost as if he knows the agent personally.

His thoughts are interrupted by one of his newer agents, Kageyama speaking to him. “Sakusa? It’s your husband, he wants to know what time dinner is..”

Strange. It’s not unusual for Atsumu to call him at work but calling to ask about their dinner schedule which never changes is peculiar. “Tell him it’s at 7pm like it always is.” Sakusa responds.

There’s a nagging feeling at the back of his mind like he’s missing something, Sakusa can’t tell what it is but Astumu’s acting stranger than usual. That coupled with the uncomfortable familiarity of the rocket launching agent is putting Sakusa on edge. What is he missing?

“Um..Sakusa...you might want to see this.” It’s Akaashi calling him over his computer.

“What is it, did you find something?” Sakusa inquires as he makes his way over to his partner’s desk.

“See for yourself.”

Sakusa is struck silent at the image on the screen. The missing pieces of the puzzle finally come together, the nagging feeling at the back of his mind makes so much sense now.

He can help but ask to be certain. “Is that…” Sakusa trails off, he feels numb.

“Yes.”

  
  


-

  
  


Sakusa’s filling up the wine glasses when Atsumu returns from work. “Honey, I’m home!”

“In the dining room”, Sakusa responds easily.

He places the glass of wine in Atsumu’s hand as he makes his way through the doorway, along with a sudden kiss on his cheek. Atsumu is stunned, he freezes in his tracks at the unexpected show of affection from his husband.

Sakusa pretends he doesn’t notice, heading into their kitchen, “How was work?”

“Work was fine,” Atsumu responds distractedly, spotting a container of bleach nearby. He promptly dumps his wine into the nearest plant once Sakusa is out of sight.

Atsumu seats himself at the table, tucking one of the small dinner knives into the breast of his jacket while Sakusa is occupied in the kitchen.

Sakusa returns with a bowl of cooked vegetables, placing it on the dining table next to the rest of the food.

As he walks past Atsumu, Sakusa picks out an olive from his husband’s empty wine glass, popping it in his mouth and chewing with a smile. “I love olives.”

Atsumu forces out a laugh, “Is this a special occasion Omi-Omi?”

Sakusa draws out a large sharp cutting knife from his apron, responding easily, “Yes, I missed you this week.”

“I missed ya too,” Atsumu responds hesitantly, eyes focused solely on the weapon Sakusa is wielding to cut the roasted chicken. “Lemme help ya with that, ya did all the cooking just sit down and relax.” Atsumu swiftly leaves his seat to gently grasp his husband’s wrist.

“Alright”, Sakusa concedes handing the cutting knife over. Rather than taking his seat however, Sakusa moves to the opposite side of the table, drawing another knife out of his apron. He momentarily freezes, watching his armed husband carefully. Sakusa doesn’t give anything to the intense stare boring into him, he slices smoothly into the loaf of bread on the table.

Atsumu redirects his attention to the roasted chicken, quickly slicing through and making his way back to his seat. Sakusa places his knife down, picking up the bowl of veggies to spoon them into his plate when Atsumu suddenly asks, “How was yer meetin’ with the client?”

Sakusa lets out a strained laugh, “There was a bit of an issue with that.” He approaches Atsumu, “Turns out they double booked us with another firm.”

“How unfortunate.” Atsumu sympathizes faintly. 

“Yea. Anyways would you like some vegetables?” Sakusa gestures to the bowl in his hands.

“Nah, I’m good.” Atsumu attempts to decline. Sakusa gives him a sickeningly sweet smile, spooning the dish onto Atsumu’s plate, “You’ll have some.”

Atsumu stares wordlessly at him for a few seconds, eyes coldly observing, trying to decipher Sakusa’s actions. “I hope everythin’ turns out okay for ya Omi-kun.”

Sakusa takes off his apron, sanitizing his hands before heading back to his seat. “It hasn’t yet, but it will, soon.”

There’s a thick tension surrounding them as they eat in silence. Unasked questions and unsaid accusations filling the space as they engage in a game of cat and mouse, trying to determine which one of them will break first.

Atsumu avoids the vegetables to take a bite out of the chicken while Sakusa makes a show out of enjoying the vegetables, holding brief eye contact with his husband. Atsumu feels a chill run up his spine, catching sight of the brief look of smug satisfaction that flits over Sakusa’s face before he can hide it. He slows down his chewing to inquire, a hidden tone of accusation in his voice, “Did ya do something new?”

Sakusa hums lightly in answer, a smile breaking across his face, “Uh huh.” He reveals nothing more, daring Atsumu to confront him openly.

Atsumu feigns swallowing the food in his mouth, grabbing a napkin to clean off his face as he subtly spits out the chicken into it. 

“Ya know, we had a few problems of our own at work. Some numbers not adding up”, Atsumu says getting up from his chair, bottle of wine in his hand to refill their glasses. 

“How unfortunate”, Sakusa repeats the same words Astumu used earlier. His tone is frosty and uncaring.

Atsumu just smiles in response, refusing to take up the subtle challenge. He slowly fills up Sakusa’s wine glass first, offering it to his husband once he’s finished. Sakusa accepts it without a word, moving to place it on the table when Atsumu drops the bottle. Sakusa’s hand instinctively reaches out to grab it before it hits the carpet. 

They both freeze. Atsumu’s eyes lock onto Sakusa’s holding him in place, his gaze akin to a predator that’s finally found his prey. Sakusa can feel his heart beating loudly at the cold, harsh truth finally out in the open between them, the dining table brimming with high tension. He registers his mistake a little too late, letting go of the bottle to shatter on the carpet. The damage is already done.

“I- I’ll get it.” They break out of the stare down, speaking over each other in a rush, Sakusa darting past Atsumu into the kitchen and Atsumu sprinting into their bedroom. 

The house is eerily silent as Atsumu slowly exits their bedroom, the cold cock of his gun ringing loudly. “Omi-Omi?” There's no response.

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu steps into the dining room hesitantly. He calls out again, “Babe?” No response again, just the sound of tires screeching from their garage.

Atsumu runs to the nearest window to see Sakusa hightailing out of their home in his car without a word. “Shit.” He swears.

Sakusa’s barely made it past two blocks away from his home, when Atsumu comes running out from behind trying to chase his car. Sakusa’s eyes narrow in on the gun held in his husband’s hands, from his rearview mirror and steps on the gas. He’s turning a corner on the street when a bullet comes shooting past his ear, leaving a hole through his windshield. 

Sakusa screeches to stop, stunned at the sudden realization that Atsumu, his husband of three fucking years just shot at him. Uncontrollable rage fills Sakusa at the sight of Atsumu jumping out of the bushes in a neighbours backyard onto the road, blocking off his escape.

“Babe, hold on a sec. We need to talk.” Atsumu pleads slowly approaching the car. “That was an accident, I didn’t mean to shoot ya.” Sakusa scoffs to himself, Atsumu has a lot of nerve.

The bastard has his arms held out like a criminal trying to prove he’s harmless. Which, quite frankly is bullshit considering Atsumu is still holding the fucking gun he just shot at him. He must think Sakusa is actually stupid enough to believe him and the thought makes him laugh maniacally.

Atsumu continues his approach, “Omi-Omi, let’s go back home and talk this out.” Sakusa glares hatefully at his husband,  _ god he hates that fucking nickname _ . He reeves up his engine, Atsumu’s eyes go wide, “Omi-kun…...don’t be rash”. Sakusa stomps on the pedal, hurtling towards the figure of his husband, who barely remembers to jump and roll out his furious path at the last minute.

  
  


-

Sakusa finds himself at the only place he feels relatively safe in, for the time being since his home is now compromised, Akaashi’s. It’s not often he visits his partner’s place even if they are close friends but after the events of tonight he needs someone he can actually trust.

“You’re telling me he actually shot at you? Seriously?” Akaashi is stunned at the revelation. He might’ve not known Atsumu that well but he didn’t expect this from him.

Sakusa laughs hoarsely, hands tightly clenched around the hot cup of tea Akaashi made for his nerves. “Yea, that bastard tried to kill me, so I tried to run him down. It’s too bad I missed.” Sakusa states vengefully.

Akaashi sympathizes with him, “I’m sorry Sakusa. You can stay here as long as you need to while we hunt that asshole down.”

“Thanks Akaashi.”

“It’s no problem, you know I’ve always got your back”, Akaashi reassures Sakusa, “And look on the brightside, you don’t love him anymore. It’ll be as easy as taking down a normal target.”

Sakusa feels his stomach fill with dread, responding quietly, “Yea...I don’t love him anymore.” He’s not sure who he's trying to convince at this point, Akaashi or himself.

  
  


-

The next afternoon, Sakusa finds himself in his office surrounded by his team going through his and Atsumu’s personal belongings. They spent the entire morning tearing apart his house and collecting anything of importance like their wedding videos, photo albums, laptops etc. They’re looking for clues to discover Atsumu’s real identity and how long he’s been supposedly targeting Sakusa.

It's strange, Sakusa is a very private person, yet he gave the order allowing the agents to basically rip apart the life he and Atsumu built together for their investigation. He’s beginning to regret it, the feeling of being ripped open so everyone could see inside of him right down to his organs and bare bones is overwhelming. 

Hearing the commentary and observations of their findings makes Sakusa feel like screaming at them for being so invasive. He knows he can't do that though, it would be seen as sabotaging the mission and worse...going against direct orders from the boss.

Akaashi keep glancing over at him in worry, but Sakusa can’t scrounge up the energy to lie to his friend’s face and reassure him about his well-being. So, Sakusa pretends he can’t see the frequent glances and pushes himself to focus on whatever Kageyama has on his screen.

“Any progress on finding him yet?” Sakusa repeats the same question he’s been posing every hour with no positive response to answer him.

“I think I may know where he is Sakusa,” their bombs expert, Kiyoko, calls out. She beckons him over to her station where there’s multiple footages from their office security cams pulled up. 

Sakusa peers at the screen where he sees something, no, someone, crawling through the vents. Its dark and the night vision cameras makes it hard to tell but there’s only one person Sakusa knows, that is stupid enough to break into hostile enemy territory alone, Atsumu.

“He’s in the vents.” Sakusa barks out a laugh in disbelief. Here he is looking for Atsumu and the asshole delivers himself right onto Sakusa’s doorsteps. 

“Put me through to him”, Sakusa orders Kiyoko to connect their audio to the vents so he can communicate with Atsumu.

Once Kiyoko gestures that he’s connected, Sakusa speaks up, “I thought I told you not to bother me at work honey.”

“Omi-Omi? Ya there babe?” Atsumu’s face lights up in recognition. Sakusa rolls his eyes, “What are you doing here Miya?”

“Oh ho, it’s Miya now is it?” Atsumu taunts, “Can’t a guy just want to spend some time with his husband? You wound me Omi-kun.”

Sakusa grits his teeth in irritation, “Stop calling me that.”

Atsumu’s face breaks out into the biggest shit eating smirk, his voice low and suggestive, “That’s not what ya used to say when i was between yer legs.”

Sakusa feels his face heating furiously, suddenly hyper aware of his team listening in on the conversation. “Don’t flatter yourself, I’m a very good actor”, Sakusa spits back. He feels a rush of vicious glee running through his veins, this is the most fun he’s had going back and forth with Atsumu in a long time. 

“That was harsh babe, my feelings are so hurt I’m tempted to push this button just to end it all”, Atsumu threatens, his smug face staring up at the cameras like he can see Sakusa watching him through them.

Sakusa’s gaze narrows in on the red button Atsumu’s holding, the team behind frantically trying to detect the locations of the bombs in the building. “You wouldn’t.”

Atsumu lifts an eyebrow in challenge, “Wouldn’t I? I’m giving yer a chance Omi-Omi, get out of town.”

Akaashi silently confirms the truth to Atsumu’s threats and the rest of the team immediately starts evacuating. Burning any files and papers of importance in their furnace, wiping the computer's memory clean, making sure there’s no trace of their work left behind. 

Sakusa scoffs, as if he’s going to let his own husband intimidate him, “Not on your life.” 

He cuts off their communication, quickly joining the rest of his team at the open windows. Their building is one of the tallest in the area overlooking a few rooftops nearby, which makes a quick and easy getaway. Akaashi passes Sakusa his own zipwire gun as the rest of the agents fire their grappling hooks to be secured on the closest building across from them.

Sakusa watches Akaashi, the last of his team, launching off on his zip wire, before securing his own wire. Something makes him pause before he leaps out the building, he can hear Atsumu approaching almost out of the vents. 

Sakusa knows it’s risky but he can’t help but wait around till he sees the look of shock written over Atsumu’s face when he realizes he’s lost this round. Then Sakusa’s leaping out the window before Atsumu can make an attempt to stop him.

  
  


-

Sakusa’s located in a borrowed trailer, at a construction site with the rest of his team keeping an eye out for another target. It’s a cramped space but it’s all they can work with to stay hidden on site closest to the target. 

Sakusa lets out a heavy sigh when he catches sight of an annoyingly familiar face, Kenma, another tech agent pulls up on screen. It’s Atsumu, to no one’s surprise, in the elevator of the building in construction they're scouting. Kenma shuts down the elevator’s climb up the building and Sakusa doesn’t even have to ask this time before he’s connected to his persistent husband. 

At the sudden halt, Atsumu looks around for the cameras he knows are hidden on the elevator, calling out, “Omi-Kun, is that ya darlin’? I’ve been lookin’ for ya, we really need to talk babe.”

Sakusa has no idea how Atsumu managed to find him this time around, but he’s quickly growing accustomed to his husband’s efficiency.

“First and last warning Atsumu. Get out of town”, Sakusa smiles like the cat that caught the canary. He’s incredibly pleased at the outcome because he finally has Atsumu cornered.

“Sorry to disappoint ya, but I’m not going anywhere.” Atsumu retorts cockily, leering at the camera in front of him.

Sakusa leans away from the computer screen, crossing his arms, “Well it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve let me down throughout our marriage. However, you’re currently trapped in a steel box hanging 74 floors over nothing but air.”

“I say this for your own good Atsumu. Leave town.”

“Or what?”

Sakusa glances over at Kiyoko checking to confirm the placements of their explosives. She gives him a nod, the explosives are still wired all over the outside of the elevator Atsumu is trapped in. “Or I’ll blow it.”

There’s a flicker of confusion across Atsumu’s face at the bold proclamation. Sakusa feels a sick satisfaction at being able to finally catch Atsumu off guard, his arrogant persona nowhere to be found.

“So this is a trap”, Atsumu states, his face not revealing anything. 

“Promise to leave town or I’ll blow it”, Sakusa orders in confirmation. He’s absolutely certain Atsumu is going to give into him, he has no other way out.

“Ok blow it.”

Sakusa is struck silent, he blinks once, twice, in shock. He can’t wrap his head around the unexpected response. Atsumu is really challenging him while his life is quite literally in Sakusa’s hands.

“What?”, Sakusa utters in shock, “You know you’ll die, there’s no escaping this.”

“Blow it”. Atsumu enunciates, an aggravating arrogant smirk on his face.

“You don’t think I’ll do it?” Sakusa asks incredulously, it’s unbelievable, Atsumu is daring Sakusa to kill him.

“No I don’t think ya will”, Atsumu counters easily, leaning against an elevator wall, the picture of unbothered ease.

Sakusa’s temper flares up, he detests being underestimated and he wants to put an end to Atsumu’s condescending attitude. “Any last words?”

Atsumu seems to think about it for a second, blatantly ignoring the immediate threat he’s faced with, “The new curtains are hideous.”

Sakusa steels himself for what’s to come, breathing out in annoyance, “Goodbye Atsumu.”

The screen goes black, loud sounds of an explosion going off, crashing sounds coming from the building that was holding Atsumu. Sakusa turns his head to look at Kenma, barely holding himself back from yelling, “What the fuck did you do?”

“You said goodbye,” Kenma shrugs uncaringly. 

Sakusa feels a devastating, cold, emptiness fill his chest at the harsh realization of what just happened. 

Atsumu is gone.

  
  


-

Sakusa finds himself inside the expensive ballroom of a hotel later that evening. It’s a black-tie event and Sakusa’s dressed in a black suit tailored to fit his body perfectly.

He’s seated at a table on the outskirts of the dance floor, mindlessly gazing into his champagne glass as he twirls the liquid in the glass. Sakusa’s been a bit out of it since the events of that morning, he doesn’t cry, no. He can’t bring himself to let those emotions run free quite yet, maybe it's because deep inside he still believes Atsumu found a way to survive the fall.

He barely takes note of the presence creeping from behind to approach him. “Is this seat taken?”, the unmistakable voice of Atsumu rings in his ears.

Sakusa doesn't flinch, in fact he doesn’t show any outward acknowledgement of the question for a few seconds. He ponders the question silently before deciding to give Atsumu an answer, since he asked so politely, “Yes it is.”

Regardless, Atsumu takes a seat, pouring himself a glass of champagne, Sakusa doesn’t protest, he expected as much from his husband. There’s a strained tension between them, which Sakusa has grown accustomed to over the past few days, but underneath that there’s an air of resignation, no, acceptance of the drastic turn their life has taken. 

For better or worse their marriage vows stated, Sakusa has yet to determine which applies to them currently.

Atsumu leans forward slightly, interlocking his fingers on top of the table, “We have a little problem Kiyoomi.” The unexpected use of his first name makes Sakusa tense, lifting an eyebrow in question for Atsumu to elaborate. “Ya obviously want me dead, and I am beginning to grow less and less concerned for yer well-being.”

Sakusa leans forward in kind, the air between them starts to thrum with unbridled tension, it makes him feel abnormally excited. “And what do you want me to do about that?”

Atsumu sighs exaggeratedly, “I guess we could just leave it and hope for the best,” he pauses. “Or you could dance with me.”

Sakusa crosses his arms defiantly, “I don’t dance. You’d think after almost 4 years of marriage you’d know that by now Atsumu.”

Atsumu doesn’t hide his eye roll, “I know that the real reason you claim you don’t dance is because you hate being in close proximity with strangers on the dancefloor. We can waltz around the edges away from the crowd, you owe me one last dance Omi- kun.”

Sakusa lets out a deep breath, shoulders slumping in resignation, “Fine. I’ll dance with you but just one dance only.”

“That’s fine with me”, Atsumu shrugs. 

Atsumu leads him across the dance floor to the furthermost edge. They take up the practised steps, footsteps moving as one. It must look innocent and perhaps sweet, from an outsiders point of view, one that doesn’t notice Atsumu swiftly but subtly pressing Sakusa’s back forcefully against a pillar, adding a new bruise to the healing surface, or notice Sakusa gripping Atsumu’s wrist forcibly till he hears a faint crack.

Atsumu’s hand slid under Sakusa’s blazer, groping the bare skin of his waist under his shirt to unhook the knife hidden there. Sakusa barely holds back a gasp at the warm palm heating up his body. The air between them turns heated, sexual tension swimming in their eyes. 

Atsumu barely glances as he throws the knife like a dart in a direction nobody is looking at, it wedges in between the eyes of the mona lisa portrait on the wall.

Sakusa’s eyes stare intensely into Atsumu’s, their lips so close to touching, their breaths are mingling together. “Why do you think we failed?”

“Was it because we lived two separates or was it the lies finally catching up to us?” Sakusa muses, his gaze doesn’t leave Atsumu’s, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Atsumu leans in to whisper, tone frosty and free of any decipherable emotion, “You killed us.”

Sakusa cannot hide the flinch of hurt and astonishment that quickly crosses his face, instinctively recoiling from the cutting statement.

“You think  _ I  _ killed us? You treated this marriage like a job”, Sakusa retorts harshly, his mind racing through memories of happier times in their marriage, he can’t believe this is what has become of them.

“Better than avoiding it like ya did”, Atsumu counters instantly.

“Why do you care anyways, if I was just a cover to you?” Sakusa says venomously.

Atsumu is caught off guard at the comment, his voice filled with confusion, “Who said you were just a cover?”

“Wasn’t I?”

“Wasn’t  _ I _ ?”

The couple goes silent, their waltz coming to an abrupt stop. They say nothing for a while, just staring at each other, then Sakusa’s breaking off with an excuse, before Atsumu can stop him, he’s disappeared into the crowd.

  
  


-

  
  


Sakusa’s making his getaway in a borrowed car when the sound of his phone ringing pulls him out of his thoughts.

Ah, Atsumu must’ve discovered the small bomb Sakusa managed to plant on his jacket during their dance. Another failed attempt at eliminating the source of his headaches.

He puts the phone on speaker, Atsumu’s voice breaks through, “That wasn’t very kind sweetheart. It’s the second time yer tried to blow me up.”

Sakusa scoffs, “You didn’t die now did you? Grow a pair and stop whining.”

“Harsh”, Sakusa can imagine the exaggerated pout forming on Atsumu’s face.

“What do you want Miya?” 

Atsumu hums faintly, “I’m growing a little bored of our little cat and mouse game. Race you back home, let's finish this once and for all Omi-kun.”

“See you soon”, Sakusa steps on the gas pedal, hurtling across the road, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

  
  


-

  
  


It’s not long before Atsumu calls him again to inquire about his whereabouts, Sakusa responds that he’s halfway there.

Atsumu poses another question, that catches Sakusa off guard. “When we first met, what was yer first thought?”

There's a short pause from both ends while the question sinks in, triggering buried feelings and memories.

“You first”, Sakusa breathes.

“I thought yer looked like paradise, a safe haven where I didn’t need to hide myself from”, Atsumu admits softly. 

His tone is filled with an odd combination of longing and resignation. Strangely enough, Sakusa understands, there’s only one way this ends and no amount of reminiscing can change that now.

Sakusa tightens his grip on the steering wheel, sucking in a deep breath, he can’t hide the weariness and undercurrent of pain in his tone, “Why are you telling me this now?”

“I guess in the end ya start thinking about the beginning”, Atsumu’s tone is so raw and open, Sakusa can almost visualize the sad smile painted on his face.

Sakusa forcefully wrangles his emotions into submission, refusing to let Atsumu hear him break. He coldly states, “I thought you looked like a beautiful mark.”

Atsumu scoffs, “Heartless as always Omi-kun.”

The fragile honesty between them shatters, previous vulnerability nowhere to be found.

“So it was all business huh.”

Sakusa doesn’t respond, tense silence festering before he abruptly hangs up the call without warning.

“All business”, Sakusa mutters to himself in an empty tone. He better get used to viewing his marriage as such, after all he’s headed to go kill his husband once and for all.

  
  


-

  
  


They arrive at almost the exact same time. Sakusa crashes his car into the passenger side of Atsumu’s car and speeds into the driveway. It affords him a few minutes inside the house before Atsumu to arm himself. 

He quickly grabs a rifle from his weapons storage in their kitchen, loading his rounds and grabbing extra bullets. It’s powerful and lethal especially with Sakusa’s flawless aim.

He steels himself, getting ready to destroy the memories attached to the home they built together, along with his husband. Killing two birds with one stone, very convenient.

Sakusa is half expecting Atsumu to waltz through the front door loudly to make his presence known but it seems Atsumu has learnt the art of subtly in danger. Sakusa doesn’t see or hear him enter the house but he feels the slight shift in the atmosphere, it’s suddenly tense and unnaturally silent. Atsumu’s arrived. 

Let the games begin.

Sakusa slowly creeps up the staircase, taking position on the landing to give him a wider view. He takes aim, waiting silently for Atsumu to make the first move. 

There. Sakusa catches sight of Atsumu’s position behind a wall when his husband attempts to use the reflection of a picture frame to pinpoint his location. The picture frame holds an old photo of them on their honeymoon smiling freely, Sakusa faintly recalls. The memory instantly turns sour when Sakusa’s brain helpfully points out that it was all fake.

Sakusa doesn’t hesitate, he fires 3 rounds into the wall where he assumes Atsumu’s head would be. The sound of the picture frame shattering to the ground strikes a chord in Sakusa, he actually liked that picture. 

He pushes that thought aside to call out, tauntingly, “You still alive baby?”

Faint groans of pain and the sound of a gun clattering to the ground answer him. Atsumu takes the chance to fire back to back shots through the hole Sakusa’s bullets made, in the short pause Sakusa takes to gauge the situation. Sakusa tumbles down the stairs to avoid the bullets making a home in the wall his head was just resting against.

He’s back to his feet on the remaining stairs in the next second, shooting through the plaster wall in hopes of lodging a bullet in Atsumu’s skull. The house goes silent again, Sakusa curses silently, Atsumu’s hiding somewhere. He carefully creeps down the stairs, rifle aimed in front of him, ready to shoot first ask questions later. 

Sakusa hates the foreboding atmosphere, coupled with the stagnant silence of their home, it puts him on edge, Atsumu could be anywhere. Sakusa feels like the prey in this moment, wandering about in fear of the lurking predator, waiting to pounce on him. 

The sharp sound of glass shattering next to him quickly draws him out of his thoughts. Firing back instinctively as he ducks for shelter behind a wall, he hears Atsumu making a run for it into the hallway to avoid the bullets. The gunshots come to a pause, Sakusa takes the chance to reload his rifle and arm his left hand with a second rifle that’s been hanging around his neck.

Sakusa quietly inches from behind the wall of his home office, heading towards the stairwell in hopes of finding Atsumu. The sound of a glass shattering on the opposite side of the wall makes him smirk,  _ rookie mistake _ . 

He’s firing instantaneously into the plaster, following the sound of Atsumu swearing as he bolts from the cascade of bullets. Atsumu counters with his own shower of bullets that just barely miss Sakusa, before ducking into the kitchen for shelter.

Sakusa follows suit, discharging a torrent of bullets, furiously tearing the kitchen to shreds. Atsumu barely dodges the succession of bullets that exit through the fridge door he attempted to use as a shield. He hurriedly crawls behind the kitchen island to seek temporary relief from the shower of bullets and debris.

Sakusa halts to move in closer and take better aim when a metallic sound slices through the air, he narrowly avoids the butcher knife hurtling at his face.

Atsumu’s mocking voice rings out as Sakusa rapidly reloads his gun, “Yer aim is as bad as yer cooking Omi-Omi. And that’s saying something.”

Sakusa can’t control the eye twitch he suffers in response to Atsumu’s insult. He’s so going to kill that ungrateful bastard. He fires into the kitchen without notice, a small explosion from the gas pipe Atsumu severed throwing him back.

Sakusa doesn’t have time to gather his bearings before Atsumu’s charging out of the dying kitchen fire to tackle him against a wall. Sakusa groans, ducking under the incoming fist and retaliating with an elbow to the back of Atsumu’s neck, when his husband’s hand gets stuck in the plaster.

Sakusa yanks Atsumu back by the collar of his shirt, throwing him against the cabinet filled with delicate souvenirs from their past vacations.The glass rains down, gifting them with small cuts over any open skin. Sakusa grabs a nearby lamp to smash over his husband’s head but Atsumu blocks with his elbow. Atsumu quickly takes the opportunity to slam Sakusa into a pillar roughly, the impact leaving him gasping for air.

Atsumu jerks Sakusa’s limp body into the sharp corner of a wall, then throws him into the coffee table in the living room, the resounding crash of the table breaking under the sudden weight echoing.

Sakusa painfully lifts himself up from the floor as Atsumu approaches, taunting him, “Come on sweetheart. Come to daddy.”

The words make Sakusa snap, swiftly getting up from the floor to slam a metal vase on the side of Atsumu’s face. Sakusa doesn’t pause before delivering a sharp kick to Atsumu’s already bruised ribs, sending him crashing to the floor.

“Who’s your daddy now jackass.” Sakusa retorts venomously.

He races towards the dining room where his gun had scattered, Atsumu on his tail. Sakusa almost has the rifle in his grasp when Atsumu tackles him to the floor, sending them rolling over glass and debris. Hands scrambling for purchase, aggressively trying to land any hit on each other without care. It’s a cold bloody fight that stretches with no end in sight. They’re little more than animals attempting to fight for their survival. 

Neither of them are gaining an advantage over each other, it seems almost planned when they simultaneously break apart to grab their forgotten guns now in reach. The silence between them stretches uncomfortably as Sakusa stares down the barrel of his rifle and Atsumu his shotgun. How ironic. Death by one’s own weapon, Sakusa can’t recall the last time he’s been put in this position.

The house is eerily quiet as the couple continues to stare each other down, their eyes filled with unspoken, long buried emotions. It's as if they’re frozen in place, time ticking by, it feels like they’ve been stuck here for hours, neither of them can bring themselves to shatter this fragile balance. 

Sakusa was so prepared to end his husband’s life earlier but now all he feels is bone deep exhaustion. He wishes Atsumu would just pull the fucking trigger to put an end to this war between them, so Sakusa can be free from all this. Sakusa’s finger trembles slightly on the trigger of the shotgun, he doesn’t think he has the strength to kill Atsumu and continue life afterwards. He just can’t do it.

“I can’t do it”, Atsumu breaks the silence, gun falling limply beside him.

“What do you-”, Sakusa swallows roughly, “You can’t just change your mind now.”

Atsumu stares at him, unresponsive. Sakusa shouts in frustration, “Come on. Do It.”

Atsumu shakes his head in defiance, stepping closer to his husband, he pushes Sakusa’s arm aside unafraid of the weapon aimed at him. Atsumu reaches out to cup Sakusa’s face gently, his eyes grow soft in affection.

Sakusa doesn’t remember leaning in but the next thing he knows, his lips are pressed against Atsumu’s, gun abandoned and fingers gripping his collar. Sakusa melts against his husband, it’s been so long, he’s forgotten how alive kissing Atsumu always made him feel.

Atsumu’s hands drift down to Sakusa’s thighs, urging him up, Sakusa obliges, legs wrapping around the older man’s waist. Their kiss grows more intense, teeth tugging at the sore wounds they gifted each other. The pain and faint metallic taste of blood heightens their arousal.

Sakusa’s perched on top of their picture frame ledge against the wall, Atsumu pressing closer into him like he’s melding them into one body. Atsumu sneakily slides a hand inside Sakusa’s torn shirt, groping the bare skin. 

Sakusa lets out a loud moan, the sting of pain from Atsumu pinching his nipple going straight to his dick. Atsumu takes the chance to trail kisses down the sensitive surface of his neck. Sakusa’s mind goes blank, he gladly lets the feeling of overwhelming pleasure consume him from the inside out. It’s been so long since there’s been any type or romantic or sexual contact between him and Atsumu. He’s going to enjoy this while he can.

  
  


-

Sakusa wakes up the next morning to his body aching everywhere, snippets of last night rush back to him,  _ oh _ . He and Atsumu almost killed each other, and they had sex. What a strange turn of events. However, Sakusa would be lying if he said he didn’t feel satisfied.

He looks over his shoulder to the owner of the hand currently wrapped around his waist on their torn apart couch. Atsumu’s bright eyes meet his, he’s awake, that was unexpected. Atsumu never wakes up before him.

“Mornin’ Omi-Omi”, Atsumu whispers softly, a faint smile on his face.

Sakusa, for the first time in a very long time, doesn’t feel the urge to protest against the nickname. It fills him with a warmth of affection for his husband, “Good morning.”

They spend the morning scrounging up breakfast from whatever bullet free, unspoiled food they could still find in their kitchen, after chasing off their nosy neighbours who were disturbed by their marital dispute last night.

They don’t say much but the air between them is tension free, happiness thrumming beneath every smile and touch. It’s reminiscent of the early stages in their relationship when things were normal and easy, they felt whole being together, scarcely able to keep their hands off each other. Sakusa feels content, he’s not even bothered by the state of their house, just basking in the glow of Atsumu’s company.

The peace of their morning is quickly disturbed by the shatter of a window upstairs in their home. Looking outside to see their house surrounded by countless armed agents, they spring into action, grabbing their guns from where they laid forgotten.

“I’m assuming our 72 hours of borrowed time to eliminate each other is up and we’re free game for anyone out there.” Sakusa sighs annoyed at the turn of events. The agents are gradually making their way closer to the house and he can hear footsteps of the invader above them.

Atsumu scoffs, tugging Sakusa along, “We just fixed our marriage, I’ll be damned if I let anyone take us out.”

Sakusa lifts an eyebrow in question, “How do you expect us to get out of this?”

“Basement”, Atsumu says shortly. They hurry below into their basement, a canister of smoke rolling after them, rapidly filling up the room.

Atsumu swears, they’re trapped. “Wait”, Sakusa orders, he points toward the gas tank in the corner, “I have our way out.”

Without pause, they both fire rounds into the gas tank as they bolt out the garage side door, the explosion jolts the neighbourhood, throwing them off their feet into the air. 

They quickly scramble to their feet, dodging the bodies of agents that got caught in proximity of the explosion. Some injured, some dead. They dash across their lawn, shooting at the few agents that remain standing.

Sakusa keeps cover while Atsumu hotwires their neighbour’s car. It doesn’t take long before they’re speeding down the road recklessly weaving in between lanes to shake off their tail.

“So, where are we headed? There’s no way either of our agencies will just let us escape”, Sakusa speaks up from the driver’s seat while Atsumu watches their back for any car that gets too close.

“I know a guy, he lives in New York. He can help us start over, new lives, new jobs, clean records away from all this.” Atsumu states confidently.

Sakusa is a bit skeptical, he’s never heard of anyone that’s managed to get out of the reach of his former agency. “Who is it?”

“My twin brother, Osamu.”

The car jerks suddenly, “You have a fucking twin brother?” Sakusa shouts incredulously.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Um Hello, it's been a while since I've written anything and its rlly the first time I've ever written something this long. My first and hopefully not last contribution to the haikyuu ficdom, I hope you enjoy it. Please lemme know if u liked it in the comments I love reading those and feel free to talk to me on twitter, @tobiokillua <3


End file.
